


Intervals 20 - You Did What?

by Joy



Series: Intervals [20]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Window of Opportunity, episodic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Window of Opportunity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervals 20 - You Did What?

_..."you did...what?"..._

Daniel knew Jack was teasing. So did Sam. Problem was, it was disgusting. That blob of oatmeal, and that... _look_  he gave to Sam. Daniel badly wanted to smack that spoon out of Jack's hand and send it flying across the room. Instead, he exchanged glances with Sam, then frowned and kicked Jack under the table.

"Hey!" Jack complained loudly, immediately lowering his voice even as he glared at anyone who dared challenge him for yelling. "What the hell was that for?"

Sam looked at Daniel and finished swallowing the bite in her mouth, then took a sip of coffee. She then smiled, slowly. "Nice one, Daniel."

Jack glared her.

"Sorry, sir, but if Daniel hadn't done it, I would have. That look you gave me was just so..."

"Filthy," Daniel finished.

Sam cringed as she stood up. "See you later." The foremost thought in her head was that that look meant something and she knew exactly who to go to to find out what that 'something' was. Teal'c.

Watching Jack's smug expression - as his eyes followed Sam out of the cafeteria - Daniel remembered teasing Jack about how the only way he'd ever see Jack acting on his attraction to Sam would be if he were either drunk or...in a position to get away with it. Those words seemed to bite him on the ass now because he was almost certain that Jack had done  _something_. He had been in a position to get away with murder so what the hell had he done?

He found his voice and repeated his thoughts. "Jack, what did you do?" Jack started to eat off his spoon again and Daniel shot his hand out and took the spoon away. "Give me that."

Jack snatched it back and proceeded to play 'keep away', much to Daniel's dismay - and the amusement of the few personnel left in the cafeteria. Daniel sighed with impatience. "Jack, I'll cook you the biggest breakfast a man could possibly dream of, on one condition."

Jack froze, spoon in hand, hand in air. "What?"

"If you promise me never to eat oatmeal like...like this..." and he gestured at the spoon, "again."

Jack snorted, set the spoon down in the bowl and pushed the bowl away. "Easy mark."

Daniel glared at him, then grabbed the offending bowl and spoon and took it to the waste repository. When he returned, his glare hadn't diminished so Jack snorted and gave in.

"Okay, fine, I promise. But I'll hold you to that breakfast,  _and_  since we get the weekend off...guess what?"

Daniel sighed. "I get to make that breakfast?"

"Got it in one, Daniel."

Daniel growled. "I sense a seven course meal coming." Jack grinned. "Okay, fine, but no reneging. If I so much as see another glob of that...miserable excuse for oatmeal anywhere near you, the balloon goes up,  _Colonel_."

Jack didn't bother hiding the 'you and what army' smirk as he drank down the rest of his coffee and stood up. "You done?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

Daniel had already lost his appetite after the look that Jack had given Sam, so he made his way over to the repository as Jack set his mug down in the dishwasher-like drainer. As he followed Jack out of the cafeteria, and as the two made their way to the elevator, Daniel began to formulate preliminary strikes.

 _Preliminary strikes?_  he sighed inwardly. Jack's military phrases were leaching into his thoughts. Back to the issue at hand, Daniel knew that Jack had done  _something_...or a lot of somethings...and no matter what he had to do, he'd find out everything. Everything. There was only so much he could find out while on base but he may as well get started on the...small stuff. There had damn well better  _be_  a lot of small stuff, compared to...the alternative. Like what the hell Jack had done to Sam.

"Jack?"

Jack shot him a  _not now_  look. He knew damned well that if he didn't come clean, Daniel would hound him, but this was neither the time nor the place. He had thought that when the time came to tell Daniel everything, it would be fun to watch Daniel squirm, but now, standing here alone in the elevator, a niggling little fear started to set up residence. His stubbornness asserted itself and he shoved that little fear to the back of his mind. This could still be fun. Jack watched Daniel fold his arms over his chest, a sign that there would be no giving in. Even so, he smirked. "Okay, Daniel. I'll tell you...but only a little and in your office. When I come over for dinner, I'll tell you the rest."

"All of it, Jack. No editing."

"No editing." Then he caught the deadly look forming behind Daniel's eyes and somehow, the anticipated fun of what he'd envisioned had just been salted by that goddamn niggling little fear.

.

"Hey, Teal'c."

"Major Carter. May I be of assistance?"

She was surprised by his attentiveness as he ushered her into his quarters and indicated she sit in the leather armchair that she hadn't seen before. Of course, Teal'c had always been considerate and friendly. They were, after all, friends and teammates, but this was somehow different. Then a sudden thought occurred to her: he didn't do something...to her...did he? She squashed the thought, telling herself above all, Teal'c was too much of an honorable person for that. She hoped.

"Yes, you can, actually."

"Would you care for something to drink?"

"Um, a soda would be good, thanks."

He retrieved a can of diet coke from the small fridge he had, surprising her that he kept it. At her raised brow, he gave her a grin. "I anticipate your stopping by, so I must be ready when you do."

"That's...so nice of you, Teal'c," she said, genuinely smiling as he sat down in a matching armchair right next to her. As she took a quick look around, she realized that his quarters were filled a bit more than she had last seen.

"It's nice. Did you just do this?"

He nodded. "Just before we went to P4X-639."

"I like it. It's very homey...not that it wasn't before."

"Thank you," he said, not bothered by her sudden awkwardness.

The room had had no lamps to speak of, and it still didn't, except for the overhead ceiling fixture. But instead of just the altar along one narrow wall, he now had a built-in entertainment center recessed within another wall, and inside, rested his video and DVD collection as well as the TV and DVD/VHS player. She looked around further, even more surprised as she found that next to the attached bathroom was a portable kitchenette.

"Um, wow."

Teal'c smiled. "Indeed. I am now able to cook without having to continually make a trip to the dining hall. Although, I still need an oven."

She sighed. "Yeah, unfortunately, you'll need a real apartment for that."

He sighed, as well. "Yes, of that I am aware. I would like to be able to prepare some of the more elaborate dishes of Chulak." He wanted to tell her that he'd already done that, but told himself to wait. She'd know everything he'd done during the loops, but it was quite obvious she had something else on her mind.

They were silent for a moment as she sipped on her soda and she was very aware of his eyes on her, waiting, studying. Suddenly, she surprised him by describing what Colonel O'Neill had done in the cafeteria. His features became just a little more stern, and because of that, she knew she was on the right track.

"I think you know what that look meant; why he was teasing. So...tell me."

Teal'c hesitated. He knew what O'Neill was teasing about and it wasn't fair of him to do such a thing without informing Major Carter. He well remembered what he'd seen during one of the last loops. Daniel Jackson had made the suggestion that they could do whatever they wanted and get away with it because no one would remember when the loop started over again. No one, that is, except for himself and O'Neill.

And Teal'c remembered everything; everything  _he'd_  done, certainly, and a few things O'Neill had done in his presence. A few of them, they'd done together.

She sighed. "Let's have it, Teal'c. Don't spare my feelings. What did Colonel O'Neill do to me? Something completely embarrassing? Prop a bucket of iced water over my lab door? Put that kid's toy, Ooze, all over my lab table?"

At each suggestion, he shook his head. They were things that had already been done and hadn't needed repeating. Once done, the fun was over, as O'Neill had explained as he'd tied a mousetrap to Sam's chair. Then he and O'Neill had hidden in the closet and all the while, Teal'c had been wondering why O'Neill was trying to stifle his laughter...until he'd heard Major Carter come into her lab, then heard the very audible snap as she'd sat down, and the subsequent thesaurus of invective that came hurtling out of her mouth. He'd allowed himself a small smile as Jack fell apart, howling. Major Carter had then pulled open the closet door, thrown the trap at O'Neill, then had slammed the door shut, locking them both in. Teal'c valiantly withheld the laughter that threatened at the memory.

"What?" she asked as she noticed the twitching grin.

He told her.

She tried not to smile. She had to admit it was corny, but effective. "And...what else?"

He regaled her with events, some of which had nothing to do with O'Neill, or with her. Then he finally told her about the cooking.

"Cooking?"

"I borrowed a section of the cafeteria and set up what O'Neill would call a 'cook out': a portable grill and stove. There, I fixed the meals from both my world and yours."

"Didn't General Hammond try to stop you?"

"He did not. We had nothing to do but wait for lab results since our truth about the time loops was not believed."

She winced. "Sorry."

"There is no need to apologize."

She nodded. "So, you cooked some dishes from Chulak?"

"I did."

Her eyes perked up. "You said you were going to do that for me one day." Teal'c thought he heard a little disappointment in her voice.

"I did. In the cafeteria." Then his face returned to its normally stoic countenance. "Except you do not remember."

She smiled regretfully. "Tell you what, when we're done for the day, how about I bring you home and let you cook. We get the weekend off, you know."

He brightened, then looked at her challengingly. "I can bring my videos?"

She smirked. "How 'bout we trade off? We watch one of yours, then one of mine and so on, deal?"

He gave her a genuine, open-mouthed smile. "Deal."

After a moment, his cheer faltered when they both realized they'd gone off-topic about Colonel O'Neill. Teal'c hadn't answered her question, which meant he was avoiding it.

"Teal'c, there  _was_  something with Colonel O'Neill, wasn't there?"

He clenched his jaw. What had happened was the one thing he had seen O'Neill do that he did not consider funny. Not in the least. O'Neill had not known that he had seen it, either.

It had been at the end of their last loop. Teal'c had been standing just inside the control room's back staircase, waiting for the end of the loop, when he had spied O'Neill strolling into the control room from the corridor entrance. He'd been wearing those horrendous yellow gym clothes and that cap that Daniel Jackson referred to as 'dumb-assed'. He had then handed General Hammond his resignation papers before pulling Major Carter into his arms, turning her across him, and kissing her. She had barely had time to respond when the loop had restarted. For that, Teal'c had been grateful.

He looked at Major Carter and sighed. One of the rare times when he did it audibly.

"This is difficult."

 _Crap_ , she thought.  _He only says that when he's about to say something bad._

"No one remembers it but myself and Colonel O'Neill."

"Yeah, well, he's teasing me with it anyway..." and she trailed off, frowning. She suddenly remembered something. It had been earlier that day; they'd been in the briefing room waiting for the report from Daniel so they could go back to the planet. Colonel O'Neill had been grinning like the Cheshire Cat and at the time, she'd found it amusing. It was one of his teasing grins, the one he used when he was trying to wind someone up and...

That sneaky bastard.

Teal'c had told her something and she hadn't heard. "I'm really sorry, Teal'c. It happened just before we broke the loop, didn't it?"

He stared at her, surprised. "It did. Just before the loop ended, Colonel O'Neill resigned."

Her eyes grew round as saucers. "What? Why?"

"That is exactly what you said in the Control Room."

"He resigned in the Control Room?"

"He did. Immediately before...he kissed you."

Sam's eyes grew round and wide and her skin flushed. Bright red. Even through the glow of the candles, it was very obvious. She was only a little embarrassed, however. What she was, instead, was indignant and pissed. "He did what?" she asked slowly. When he started to repeat it, she held up her hand and shook her head. "No, don't say it again. But I want details. Everything."

After he told her, he allowed himself a smile as he watched a plan form behind her bluegreen eyes. "Do you wish assistance in gaining retribution?"

"No, Teal'c. It's very simple and won't take but a second." She breathed in deeply, then added, "But it'll have to wait until we're off-duty."

"And your plan would entail?"

"Just a quick stop at the store, then a drive over to Daniel's since the Colonel's having dinner there."

"I would like to accompany you," he stated, liking this side of her.

She grinned, her eyes bright and full of mischief. "I was counting on it."

.

"Excuse me?" Daniel asked, his voice so low Jack barely heard him. He needed verification. "You did...what?"

"I...kissed...her." Jack tried to appear nonchalant and was thankful that his voice didn't waver.

After all the silly-assed things Jack had just described to him, Daniel couldn't believe that the last thing he did was...that. Couldn't he have chosen to kiss Janet? No, on second thought, Jack's inherent fear of Janet's arched brow and gloved fingers were enough to give him the willies.

"Okay, Jack, the rest of it," Daniel beckoned with his hand as he sat on his lab stool and closed his eyes. Jack told him; told him what he wore, that he'd filled out paperwork...which made no sense to Daniel whatsoever...and then  _when_  he'd chosen to do it.

Daniel now had a headache. Actually, the moment Jack had said "I kissed Carter," that vein along his temple started to collapse in on itself. He carefully opened his eyes and stared at Jack, then abruptly narrowed them. "So..." and he held up that familiar finger, "you think that by waiting until the end of the loop, that it would...what...be less of a risk, no fallout, you wouldn't have to face consequences right away?" He shook his head, not understanding, and didn't bother to give Jack a chance to respond anyway. "And why the paperwork? It wouldn't have mattered. No one was going to show up in the middle of the loop restart and say, 'whoa, sonny boy, you just violated regs. We got you now'."

Jack frowned in confusion, then started to open his mouth but Daniel waved him off.

"No, nevermind. Forget that. Just answer me this, Jack.  _Why_  do it at all? Were you curious, you had some bizarre need to know, or...more likely...were you simply  _bored_?"

Jack sighed and shifted his weight as he leaned against the bookcase, hands in pockets. "Maybe...all of those things."

Daniel turned on his stool, crossed his arms on the lab table in front of him, then leaned over and thumped his forehead against the tabletop a few times.

Jack winced and went to reach for him, but stopped. He didn't want to make things worse, and frankly, he was surprised that this had gone as well as it did. Why he'd thought that this would be amusing, he did not know. All he felt right now was guilt. Well, not for the other things. But for Carter, definitely.

"Was that all there was, Jack?" he asked, his voice muffled by his arms.

Jack bit his cheek and nodded, then realized that Daniel wasn't looking at him. "Yes, Daniel," he sighed. "That's all there was. I was thinking of more but..." and he realized that he should have kept his mouth shut when Daniel lifted his head and stared at him.

"You're kidding right?"

Jack became defensive. "Hey, you're the one who gave me the idea."

"Oh, that's good, Jack. I don't even remember, but somehow it's my fault anyway."

"That's not what I meant, Daniel, and you know it."

"No, I don't know it." He sighed hugely and abruptly sat up straight, then slid off the stool to pace. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he looked about the room, occasionally taking a glance at Jack. "Maybe you should try to stay out of sight until the work day's over."

Jack frowned in thought, wondering what Daniel was going on about. "What are you talking about? I'm 2IC, how can I stay out of sight?"

"Yeah, you're right," and he stopped pacing and fixed Jack with a deliberate look of warning. "You didn't use tongue, did you?"

Jack grimaced. "Jeez, Daniel, give me more credit than that."

"Jack, you  _kissed_  Sam without her knowing."

"She knew at the time."

"She doesn't know now."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Good point."

"So...no tongue?"

"Didn't even occur to me."

"Good." He stopped and stared down at the floor. "So...what was it like?"

"What was what like?"

Daniel gave Jack a hard, impatient look. "Don't play that. Come on, tell me."

Jack cleared his throat several times, then began to pace as well. However, he retreated behind the lab table to do it, placing it between himself and Daniel...just in case. He remembered that kiss clearly, as if he'd just done it.

"Well...she had a light layer of chapstick on."

"Jack," Daniel drawled.

Jack sighed. "Okay, um, it was...okay."

"Okay?"

"Not great, not bad. Okay."

" _How_  okay. Soft, hard, dry, wet...what?"

"Jeez, Daniel. Dry, soft, did I mention the chapstick? That helped."

Daniel snorted. "Jack, come on."

"It was okay."

"More."

He sighed. "Well, she kissed back slightly, like," and he started to purse his lips, then froze as he caught Daniel's eyes narrowing. "What? You asked."

"You remember it well, it seems."

"Well, of  _course_  I remember it. I  _kissed_  Carter!"

"Okay, so all in all, it wasn't great, she kissed back, her lips were soft, she wore chapstick. Anything else?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Like?"

"Her breath? Jello, garlic, diet coke, mints?"

"For cryin' out loud!"

Daniel let out a laugh and Jack glared at him, realizing Daniel was having a go at him.

"Asshole."

Daniel sighed. "Yes. But you seriously deserve it."

Jack shrugged, reluctantly conceding that, then added, "Um, jello...I think...I smelled jello."

"Smelled? You didn't taste?"

"No tongue, Daniel. Remember? Stop trying to trap me."

"I'm not, that's your guilt."

"Is not."

"Is so."

"Is not."

"Is so."

Jack growled at him instead of arguing further. They were silent a moment, while Daniel appeared smug, then Jack caught another look of warning as Daniel's expression changed, only this one seemed to have a bearing on his personal safety. Jack's eyes widened. "What?"

"You'd better tell Sam before she finds out from Teal'c."

Jack frowned. "Teal'c wasn't even around."

"Are you sure?" Daniel asked.

Jack  _wasn't_  sure and from the look on his face, Daniel knew the answer without him saying anything.

"Why would Teal'c tell her anything anyway?"

It was Daniel's turn to roll his eyes. "You gave Sam that...look...in the cafeteria and she knows it meant something. When she can't get answers from you, she always goes to me, Teal'c, or Janet. Since Teal'c was  _with_  you in the loops, it's only logical she'd go to him. She also realizes, whether she likes it or not, that Teal'c is very protective of her. He's also honest...to a fault."

"Worse than you."

Pointedly ignoring that, he finished, almost with an evil grin, "So, given that he's protective...and honest..."

Jack cringed. He'd have winced, but this was way beyond wincing territory. "Shit. I knew I should have entered the priesthood."

Daniel's grin grew wider. "Yeah, but then the inquisition ended and all the fun went out of it."

Jack glared at him. "You know, I could still enter the priesthood with cracks like that."

Daniel refrained, somehow, from laughing, as he said, "So...not much of a career change, huh?"

.

Jack savored the drink from his glass of JD, then gave a long sigh of satisfaction. Daniel regarded him with a smirk as he sat down next to him at the kitchen table.

"Needed that, did you?"

"Don't start that up again, Daniel."

Daniel put on his innocent expression that had ceased working on Jack after their second year together. "Don't start what?"

Jack levelled a stony look at him. "I know," he said slowly, "that I deserved a few rounds of guilt-tripping," and watched as Daniel's mouth twitched with the threat of laughter, so he raised his voice a notch, "but enough is enough."

"Jack...I haven't even started with you yet."

Jack looked up at the ceiling and sighed, then quickly knocked back half the contents of his glass.

Daniel couldn't help but grin. He knew Jack and knew the man had been bored. He had had to ask himself what he would have done in Jack's place and the truth was, he'd probably have been worse. In fact, he was almost sure of it. Especially as no one - but Jack - expected him capable of anything prankish or downright juvenile...and filthy? Forget it. Not even Sam and Teal'c suspected.

And speaking of filthy, that's where Daniel's mind was. Formulating his plan, bit by delicious bit. In fact, he wasn't even going to wait for dinner. Just a few relaxing drinks first. All he had to do was get Jack good and sidetracked...good and relaxed. He grinned with anticipation and Jack nudged him with his foot.

"What are you up to in that devious mind of yours?"

"Who...me?"

"Daniel..." Jack warned.

Daniel shook his head. "Don't warn me, Jack. It's your turn."

Jack smiled, liking the sound, and tone, of that. "What?"

"Well...how hungry are you?"

Jack's grin spread. "Not especially."

"I was thinking of feeding you in bed."

"Mmmmm, I like that idea."

"Thought you would. So, let's get relaxed with a few of these," and he lifted his glass and took a sip. "Then--"

They were both startled by the knock at the door so Jack finished the rest of his glass in one gulp, then handed it to Daniel with a grin. "One more, please, if you would?"

With a mischievous smile, Daniel took the glass and began to fix Jack's second drink as he went for the door.

Jack opened the door and found Carter standing there, with Teal'c a few steps behind. He was puzzled, however. Her face was a picture of innocence. Teal'c was his usual restrained self.

"Hey, Carter. What's up?" he asked, stepping back as he gestured for them to come inside. Daniel came out of the kitchen and saw the duo, then stiffened warily, noticing that  _something_  was off although he couldn't immediately figure out what.

Sam took two steps in but Teal'c remained at the door. Jack was about to repeat his question but then noticed that she had her hands behind her back. Before Jack could ask what she was hiding, her right hand came out, holding something.

Both Jack and Daniel froze, completely taken off guard as Sam hit Jack squarely in the face...with a meringue-topped strawberry-rhubarb pie. Of all the pies Jack loved to eat, that  _wasn't_  one of them. And Sam knew it.

Daniel's jaw dropped open in surprise and his eyes practically bugged out of his head. He stared at Jack, who remained frozen and speechless as he protectively shut his eyes, then Daniel looked over at Sam, and finally at Teal'c. He put two and four together and came up with the obvious.

"You told her?" Daniel couldn't help but feel a bit irritated at Teal'c and defensive for Jack, even if the situation was funny.

"I did."

"He was going to."

"He did not."

"Well, no, not yet, but he was going to. You couldn't have waited?"

Teal'c schooled his features to keep from smiling and said flatly, "No."

Sam turned her face to Daniel, staring unbelievingly. "You're not going to defend him, are you?"

Daniel snorted at her. "Who, me?  _Why_  would I?" Then he grimaced at the pie contents dropping from Jack to the floor. "Rhubarb?"

"Strawberry Rhubarb."

"I can't fucking believe you did that, Carter," Jack finally said as he bent over and gingerly wiped the pie off his face.

"Tit for tat, Colonel."

Jack snorted and shook his head. "My 2IC just sucker-punched me with a pie. Nice one, Carter."

"Thank you, sir."

"Even?"

"Even."

"Good. Goodbye, Carter. Have a nice weekend."

"Goodbye, sir. Daniel."

Daniel shook his head as his two teammates left, then turned his attention on Jack. "I can't believe she did that."

"Yeah, well, I'm relieved. She could have punched me out instead."

Daniel frowned. "Yeah, I wonder why she didn't."

"Because bone hitting bone leaves bruising and swelling that wouldn't have gone down by Monday. Neither of us would have wanted to explain what happened, or  _why_  it happened, to Janet or General Hammond."

"Good point. Stay there so you don't drop anything anywhere else," Daniel said, turning back to the kitchen.

"You're all heart, Daniel," Jack replied, staying put.

Daniel smiled as he grabbed several paper towels, wetting them slightly before returning to Jack.

"You deserved it and you know it," he smirked as he handed Jack some towels, then picked up the pieces of pie and returned to the kitchen. Jack followed him this time.

"I wish she'd used key lime pie or coconut cream or even chocolate."

"Mmmmm, stop that. I'm getting hungry for those and I have plans that don't include running down to the bakery."

Jack grinned as he unbuttoned his shirt. "Too bad. We could have a nice food fight with a key lime pie that results in getting  _down and dirty_."

Daniel smiled and shook his head. "Why Colonel O'Neill, you have a food fetish."

"Who doesn't?"

Daniel jogged his brows, agreeing with that one. "Another good point. However, fun as that sounds...I have plans." He couldn't help but laugh as Jack cocked a brow...one seriously glued down with pie filling...as he shot him a silent question.

"Jack, you need a shower."

"Well, no shit, Sherlock," Jack shook his head as he left for the bathroom. "Three degrees and you figured that out without the use of any of them?"

"Shut up, Jack," Daniel said as he followed him. He couldn't believe Sam had done what she did, but he was proud of her for doing it. She'd gotten her own back. Just as he was about to. Seeing Jack momentarily out of control had gave him a very dangerous idea. All he had to do now was to get the idea into action. For Jack  _so_  had it coming.

As Jack got undressed and into the shower, he turned back and noticed the look Daniel was giving him. An almost predatory gleam was in his eyes. It took Jack by surprise and he did a double-take. Daniel looked like he was thinking, and matching that up with the sexual look he'd received not too long ago...oh boy. Daniel gave him a curious smile, then turned round and left the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Jack felt disappointed, hoping that Daniel would join him, but...he could wait. Whatever payback Daniel had planned, Jack was sure he'd like it. Well...mostly sure. Sometimes, Daniel came up with the strangest ideas.

.

Out in the kitchen, Daniel retrieved a few items, then went to the bedroom and slid them underneath one pillow. He then looked past the mattress at the hidden sections of the headboard and grinned. He was glad he'd decided to install those two rings. The thought of putting them to use made his cock thicken and grow. He turned to the closet and grabbed two ties he seldom wore, then secured them to the rings and laid their free ends over both pillows.

Jack would love the first part of this idea, he was almost certain of that. But the second part of his plan...well, that would depend on Jack's idea of pleasure. If his plan backfired, then he'd simply move on with other 'torture' ideas. And Jack was getting tortured, that part of the plan was definite. Daniel  _knew_  Jack. He knew damn well that Jack had done something with him during those loops and that Jack was likely planning to keep it to himself for awhile. That just wasn't going to happen. Jack  _was_  going to tell him.

.

Jack finished showering and towelled off as he headed for the bedroom. He didn't see Daniel right away so he called out. "Daniel, you still have my spare clothes here?"

"Yeah," came the reply from the kitchen. "Bottom drawer. But you won't need them for a while."

Jack grinned, then paused in drying his underarms as he spied the ties draped over the pillows. His brow creased in curiosity and confusion, then before he could examine them, he heard Daniel pause behind him in the doorway. He turned to ask but lost his voice. He felt his mouth go dry, his cock fill, his balls tingle and ache...along with the rest of him. Daniel stood there, his cock erect, proudly saluting...and a cock ring fastened at the base. In Daniel's hands was a pint of ice cream from the fridge.

"Daniel?" he croaked.

"You want to know what  _I'd_  have done had I been with you in those loops?" Daniel asked casually as he plunged a spoon into the container and took a bite, slowly removing the spoon from his mouth.

"What?" Jack croaked again, then cleared his throat. He needed something to drink. Daniel seemed to read his mind and nodded at the table behind him, so Jack turned and found the cold beer sitting on the bedside table. He looked at Daniel suspiciously as he backed up, grabbed it and took a long swig from the bottle. He paused as Daniel started toward him...or rather,  _stalked_  toward him.

Daniel let a tiny curve appear at the left corner of his mouth. His blue eyes seemed somehow wolfish. Jack had never seen this particular look on Daniel and one thing was for sure...he liked it. It actually scared him and gave him a hard on at the same time. How the hell that was possible, he didn't know.

Daniel reached him and drew a finger down Jack's chest, pushing away the towel that draped down the middle. He took in the condition of Jack's cock and his mouth twitched. He didn't lift his head but he did look up, giving Jack a look he  _had_ come to see often - only not in this sort of setting. This was a look Daniel gave him at work when Jack was being a particular pain in the ass and Daniel was getting ready to bite him, metaphorically speaking.

"I'd have taken you into one of the VIP rooms..."

Jack gasped out a short laugh at the suggestion. " _Taken_  me?"

Daniel smiled. "Forced you, ordered you, dragged you, whatever euphemism you want, Jack."

Jack swallowed. "And which VIP room?"

"The one with the four poster."

Jack cleared his throat, stifling a groan. "And we would do what...in there?" Though he knew damn well what.

"Not  _we_ , Jack.  _Me_."

Jack's browline raised as his mouth started to curve up. He thought he knew what they'd do; now, he wasn't so sure. "And  _you_  would...?"

Daniel let loose a wicked grin. "Tie you to the bed."

All remaining blood flow went south and whatever it was that held the strength in his legs, moved up into his balls. All Jack wanted was to lie down...and fast. And not because he wasn't feeling well. He was fine. He was more than fine. He and Daniel had never done anything kinky, well, except for the bathhouse. There simply hadn't been the time. Now, they had the time and the image in his mind of being immobilized...while Daniel...

Jack suddenly looked at the ties on the pillows and moved over to the bed. He looked behind the pillows and found the rings attached to the headboard. He groaned...then shivered almost violently as he felt a single cold fingertip glide down his spine.

Daniel watched smugly as Jack turned his head and swallowed hard. "Lie down, Jack."

Basically, at that point Daniel could have asked Jack to dance down the corridors of the SGC in a pink tutu and he would have done it. Okay, well, maybe not a  _pink_  tutu.

As Jack moved onto his back, he felt the anticipatory tremble of his arms as he raised them slowly over his head. He couldn't believe how much of an erotic turn on this was. He hadn't been tied up in  _years_ , not since the early days of his marriage to Sara. He looked up into Daniel's eyes and found that wolfish look still there. He hitched his breath as Daniel straddled him and ran his hands tantalizingly up the length of his arms. The action raised the blood level in his cock even more and all he wanted was for Daniel to hurry the hell up and fuck him.

Daniel smiled mischievously as he locked his fingers with Jack's, then tightened the hold, temporarily pinning him. "Tied separately," Daniel began, tugging at his fingers as he pulled Jack's arms slightly wider than shoulder width, "or together?" and he slowly brought Jack's hands together.

"I don't ca--"

Jack's remaining answer was muffled as Daniel covered his mouth with his own in a consuming kiss. His tongue battled demandingly with Jack's as it wound around his, tasting and exploring, constantly switching angles of the kiss without taking a breath. When Daniel finally broke away, they were both panting hard. Daniel looked up and quickly fastened  _both_  ties to his wrists as he separated Jack's arms.

Once done, Daniel asked, "Too tight?" Jack shook his head. "Good. I can easily get you loose, but only if I use this," and from under the right pillow, he produced his pocket knife. Jack swallowed. "Okay?" Daniel asked slowly. Jack nodded. "Good," Daniel breathed and kissed him passionately again and again as he dropped the knife so his hands could move everywhere: down his sides, over the hair of his chest; tweaking his nipples; playing with his tags between his pecs. His hard cock bumped and ground against Jack's as his hips couldn't help but thrust, but the movements were deliberately teasing; just enough to send pleasure throughout their bodies but not enough to reach any kind of sustainable friction or motion.

Jack quickly spread his legs and raised his knees, his body begging, his need paramount, demanding. Daniel smiled as he moved down Jack's body, kissing lightly, purposely ignoring his nipples as he made for his cock. The moment Daniel's tongue touched the tip of his cock, Jack arched and thrust up.

"Eager," Daniel whispered as he took a long, leisurely swipe up the shaft.

"Fuck yes," Jack whispered back. Daniel moved away, much to Jack's disappointment, and began to tease torturously slow, wet trails over his inner thighs, using only the tip of his tongue. He slid his arms under Jack's legs, holding him still as he proceeded with his exquisite little tortures. Fine drawings and mappings were made of the tender skin and down along the perineum, driving Jack insane with want. But not once did Daniel touch his balls and he stayed away from any further taste of his cock. By the time Daniel straddled him again, Jack's body was twanging with tension.

"Daniel, for cryin' out loud," and he pulled at his bonds finding, to his dismay, that Daniel would indeed need the knife. He'd knotted them, and by Jack's pulling on them, the knots had grown tighter. Though they weren't tight around his wrists, for Daniel had seen that they wouldn't be, Jack couldn't draw his hands through the looped openings. He was expertly tied. He shot Daniel a dirty look and Daniel returned only a crooked smile.

"Remember, if you can't take it anymore," he worded deliberately, "then tell me to untie you and I will."

Jack ground his jaw and swallowed hard. There would be no way he'd give in now, not with that subtle challenge. Besides, what in the hell would make him give in anyway? He wanted this...and it seemed Daniel had read his mind again. Daniel leaned over and took the ice cream off the bedside table, took a bite off the spoon, then set it back down.

"Don't I get any?" Jack complained as he followed the movements.

Daniel shook his head. "No."

"Daniel...I thought you said you were going to feed me in bed?"

"Thirsty?" he asked, deliberately not answering. Warily, Jack nodded, realizing that Daniel had more up his sleeve than food products...and whatever it was, Jack was fine with it. He really couldn't care less about food right now. Daniel moved up to straddle his waist, then lifted Jack's head carefully as he brought the beer bottle to his lips. The alcohol spilled just a bit, sliding over his chin and down his throat, but Jack got enough to quench his thirst. Daniel started to set the bottle back on the table but Jack stalled him.

"Wait." When he'd felt Daniel's hard cock bump his dog tags, he had an idea. Or more like a need, actually.

"What?"

Jack didn't know why, but he needed to taste both; both Daniel's cock, and the beer. He gave Daniel's cock a deliberate look, then said, "I want both."

Daniel's crooked smile grew. "You want me to pour beer on my cock?" he asked, feeling a shiver run through him.

Jack nodded.

"And you want to taste me after?"

Jack nodded.

Daniel moved up until the head of his cock nudged Jack's mouth, then carefully poured a few drops onto his cock as he cupped the back of Jack's head with his free hand. The action and sight of it highly aroused him and he wanted Jack to taste him more than anything.

"Taste me," he asked as he dribbled small amounts of alcohol into Jack's mouth. He raised Jack's head even as he positioned his cock and involuntarily sucked in a huge breath as Jack's hot, wet mouth took the head of his cock inside. "Yes," he whispered. Jack suckled softly and ran his tongue around the tip. "Yes," Daniel repeated, closing his eyes. He nearly dropped the beer bottle when Jack suddenly suckled hard, and the action made Daniel lose his balance. He had to let go of Jack's head in order to grab the headboard and in so doing, Jack's mouth was pulled off his cock.

"Bastard," Daniel breathed. "You did that on purpose."

Jack smiled, raised his head, then snaked out his tongue to swipe across the slit of Daniel's glans. Daniel hissed in response and pulled away. "Bastard."

"You liked it."

"Yes," Daniel said in a low tone. "Just as you like what I've done."

Jack stared at him and said slowly, "Immensely."

Daniel smiled at him, then set the bottle down and pushed off. "I think it's time for you to tell me what you did to me, Jack."

Jack blinked.  _Uh oh. Damn man's too fucking smart...and knows me too well_.

"Don't play coy or ignorant, either. I  _know_  you did something. Correction," and he straddled his hips and nudged their cocks together with incidental touches. "I  _know_  we fucked. Question is, how it happened, where it happened, and who saw."

"No one saw!" Jack spilled, then realized that Daniel had trapped him into admitting it. "Asshole."

"Mmmmmm, yes, I've got one. So...do...you," he said as he reached under the left pillow, retrieved the lube, and knelt between his legs. Jack watched him spread the stuff thickly over two fingers, then felt fingers slide over his rectum and perineum before one finger pushed inside. He hissed lightly, then spread his legs. "Yes," Daniel teased. "You do," and he pushed another finger inside. They locked gazes as Daniel's fingers moved inside him, then pushed and pressed until they found that sweet little button. Jack shuddered, closing his eyes as the warm tingling enveloped him for a moment.

"God, Danny."

Daniel only smiled, then withdrew his fingers. "Tell me what happened, Jack."

"Can't I  _show_  you later?" he breathed as Daniel draped Jack's thighs over his own to give him freer access. He rubbed a liberal amount of lube over his cock, then without hesitation or delay, pushed the head slowly inside. Jack groaned in pleasure, loving the way Daniel was being with him, and his own tied position only heightened the effect. Slowly, Daniel buried himself and when he was completely inside, he stopped moving.

"Talk to me, Jack," he whispered, forcing himself to ignore the tight heat, the need of his body to thrust and piston. "Tell me what happened. Where was I?" he asked, closing his eyes as he felt a shudder course through him.

Jack became stubborn. He wanted Daniel to beg for the information, knowing it would drive him nuts. "Daniel, later."

"No, I want to know now," Daniel demanded as he suddenly swivelled his hips. Jack bit his lip, moaning as a brief sensation caressed his gland.

"Daniel..."

"Jack..."

"Damn it..."

"Tell me."

Jack wouldn't.

Just as Daniel had known he wouldn't. And that was why he'd brought the back up plan: the motivator. Although, it was for kinky fun, as well, providing that Jack liked it.

He carefully leaned forward and reached underneath the pillow, grabbing two items. They were small enough to hide in his hand so Jack couldn't see what he had as long as Daniel had his hand turned a certain way.

"What is your devious mind planning, Daniel?"

Another mischievous smile. "Oh, another kink, another torture. My back up plan. I knew you wouldn't tell me," he said, then swivelled his hips again and had to bite his own lip as the movement sent a shock through him. Jack suddenly squeezed his muscles and Daniel hissed loudly.

"Jack!"

Jack laughed softly, seductively. "Fuck me," he whispered in a decidedly deep tone, then gasped with delight as Daniel reached between them and took his cock in hand, stroking and pulling immediately. "God, Daniel."

"As I fuck you, describe what we did, and where, and how  _hard_ ," and at the last word, he laid over him, then quickly pulled back his hips and thrust home, hard. It sent shudders through them both, making them moan for more. But Daniel withheld, biting his lips as his eyes smiled down into Jack's.

Jack groaned, "Damn you, Daniel."

"Tell me." He could see Jack waver, the seductive light behind his eyes indicating his need. Momentary doubt assailed him at the thought of using one of the items hidden in his hand, but when he saw Jack's smile, the one that told him he wasn't giving in, that his entrenched stubbornness was asserting itself again, his doubt disappeared.

"You asked for it then," he said as he sat up slowly.

Jack remained silent, loving this teasing, enjoying the small shivers that passed over him as the sweat built over their skin and mixed together wherever they touched. He started to say something sarcastic but froze as he saw Daniel finally reveal the two items in his hand: a lighter and a small, white candle.

Daniel gave him a teasing, mischievous smile as he lit the candle and set the lighter out of the way. He watched Jack's eyes widen, pleased that there was no fear behind them, only apprehension, as he held the candle over his chest.

"Tell me," he urged, watching Jack's gaze rivet itself on the candle.

"Daniel..."

"Tell me."

"We...um..."

Daniel's hand started to tilt as Jack paused.

Jack cleared his throat, unable to take his eyes off Daniel's hand. He had no idea that Daniel could be so deliciously merciless...and deviously treacherous. He hadn't a damned clue about this side of him. Not one damned clue. Unfortunately, he paused in thought too long and a drop of wax hit his chest.

"Fuck," he hissed. It didn't hurt that much. It was just...hot, and lasted only a second.

"Tell me."

Jack cleared his throat again. "Teal'c and Carter were barbecuing something in the cafeteria so I took my chance then." He paused again, swallowing hard.

Daniel stayed his hand, waiting for Jack to continue. "And?"

"And...um..."

Another drop fell, near his nipple that time, and Jack hissed again...louder. At first, Daniel's resolve weakened just a bit, but Jack's weeping erection told him that Jack didn't mind what was happening. Not in the least.

He smiled. "And?"

Jack took his eyes off the candle and stared into Daniel's. "You were at the blackboard, translating."

"Uh huh, go on." He pictured it in his head, as he  _had_  been translating, only with Jack and Teal'c doing most of the work by then.

Jack paused, then seemed to purposely shift. It caused a drop of candle wax to fall...perilously close to his erection. He hissed very loud and followed it with, "Fuck!"

"That'll teach you," Daniel teased. "Are you going to continue or would you like more of this?" and he see-sawed the candle threateningly.

Jack stubbornly growled in answer to the threat - as Daniel knew he would. Jack never really reacted well to threats. He dropped another bead of wax, this one landing partially onto the other nipple. Jack didn't hiss that time. He closed his eyes and bit his lip again. He was enjoying it.

Damn.

Daniel decided to up the ante. He aimed another drop lower and it landed next to his navel. That time, Jack hissed and arched his back.

"Daniel..." he warned.

"Tell me, Jack," Daniel whispered, knowing he had to hurry this up before his balls started to ache. He shifted his hips and drew back slightly. Jack sucked in a breath in anticipation, and Daniel slowly thrust back home, loving the hot grip Jack had around his cock. "Tell me," he said as he let another drop fall near Jack's navel.

Jack closed his eyes and moaned softly. The drops of wax didn't bother him and he was pleasantly surprised to find out that Daniel's little torture was such a turn on. He gazed steadily into Daniel's eyes, finding the pleasure mirrored in them, and the implied 'threat' if he didn't answer. He wanted to answer, and yet he didn't. But he also had no clue as to how far Daniel would take this. He thought about pushing the envelope, but Daniel's cock throbbing inside him was overriding his stubbornness. Instead, he decided that maybe short answers would work. "I locked the door. You asked me what was up. I said I was."

"Cute, Jack."

Jack moaned again as another drop landed next to the previous one. "I thought so."

"Continue," Daniel ordered softly as he tilted the candle.

"I moved over to stand behind you and slid my hands around to open your trousers."

"Did I object?" Daniel smiled, knowing he would have - only for the fear of getting caught.

"For a second, until I rubbed my hand over your cock and reminded you about that fantasy where I'm fucking you in your office."

"Then?" Daniel asked, holding his breath for a moment as the overwhelming urge to thrust had to be stifled.

"Then...you shut up as I started to jerk you off. You dropped the chalk, then your drawers."

Daniel made a low noise in his throat as he blew out the candle and tossed it to the floor. Leaning over, he slid his hands up Jack's arms, gripping his wrists while his hips began to move. He stared into Jack's darkened eyes, seeing the heightened lust matching his own. "Go on," he whispered.

Jack bit his lip and thrust up, not once taking his eyes away as he spoke. "You gripped the top of the blackboard as I grabbed your hips and shoved my dick inside you. No prep, no lube, no nothing."

"God," Daniel breathed, keeping his eyes trained on Jack's as if mesmerized by them.

"I waited for you to adjust, then I thrust...hard," and as he said it, his eyes half-closed as Daniel acted out the words. "Again and again." His breathing shortened as Daniel rocked his hips so his words were half-whispered, half-spoken. "You stepped out of one trouser leg to spread your legs, and when you did, I fucked you harder."

"Yes," Daniel said, moving harder.

"Faster."

"Yes."

"You didn't last long. I didn't last long. You came all over that blackboard."

"God, yes!" Daniel exclaimed and slammed his hips down.

"Yes!" Jack called out, raising his knees higher as his gland was rubbed ruthlessly. Daniel angled his hips from left to right with each thrust home and they were soon dripping heavily with sweat, their balls tightening, their release close.

"Oh fuck, Jack, I can't...hold back..."

The words damn near sent Jack over. He didn't want to come yet, not that way, and he frantically reached back and clasped his fingers through the rings, using them for leverage as he crossed his ankles over Daniel's back. Through upward thrusts, he shouted, "Ride me hard, dammit!"

Daniel watched his lover, taking his cock in hand while he hammered home the loud demands. The pleasure covering Jack's face finally did him in. "Oh God!" He let out a harsh moan and bit down as his orgasm shocked through him. Jack squeezed his eyes shut as Daniel's exquisite fingers worked his cock and soon after, he let out one long moan, his cock spasming as he came hard.

"Jack..." Daniel gasped, attempting to find his breath. It seemed to have abandoned him for a better home. He collapsed over his lover, panting hard as he lightly kissed his cheek, his lips. "God..." he hitched as he reached across the bed to grab his knife and cut Jack loose. In the effort, his cock pulled out and both men groaned.

The moment Jack was free, he pulled Daniel into his arms and rolled them over, kissing him deeply. When he pulled away, gasping for air, he nuzzled Daniel's face, then rolled them onto their sides to wait for their afterglow to wane.

"God, Daniel, you're full of surprises," Jack whispered.

"So are you."

.

Daniel nudged Jack with his foot, making Jack pause as he bit down into his slice of pizza. He looked down at the offending toes, inching their way over his brief-covered crotch, then looked back at Daniel across the sofa. They lay at opposite ends, facing each other as they munched contentedly on their post-sex dinner.

Daniel grinned, then took a swig from his beer. His toes kept inching, mildly massaging.

"Daniel..." Jack warned, "I can do that, too," and he shifted his leg to rest his bare foot on Daniel's covered crotch. Daniel was ready for it though and swallowed his beer quickly. His toes didn't budge, but he did cease their movements.

"So...Jack..."

"Daniel..." Jack replied, sensing something else was on his protagonist's mind.

"When all of this started, I was asking you a question in the cafeteria, but you never answered."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Do we have to talk about that now?" he evaded. He'd had a feeling Daniel wouldn't just forget about that.

Daniel grinned slyly. "You weren't even listening to me, were you?"

Jack sighed. "No Daniel, I wasn't."

"Thought so. The one time I venture into sports, you're not listening."

Jack's eyes widened. "You were talking about sports?"

Daniel grinned. "Gotcha."

"Asshole."

"Sam agreed with me. At least she was listening."

Another sigh. "Okay, I give. What the hell were you talking about?"

Daniel bit into his pizza.

"Well?"

"Nothing. Not important," he mumbled around his pizza.

"Daniel," Jack said with exasperation. "You just brought it up."

"I know."

"So?"

"So?" Daniel repeated.

"So what was the question?" Jack asked as his voice rose a notch.

"To what?"

Jack sighed and pushed his toes along the length of cock outline. Daniel bit his lips together as Jack moved his foot slowly up and down the shaft. He felt it thicken and swell under his toes and the knowledge of it was pleasing. When all else fails, get Daniel to respond with his lower brain functions. And Daniel was responding as he raised his hips for firmer contact.

Daniel swallowed quickly as his dick hardened appreciably. He decided to return the caresses and moved his own toes again, awakening Jack's lower brain functions as well.  _Winding Jack up this way is so easy_ , he thought.  _I should do it more often._

His train of thought was rudely interrupted by Jack's foot and the pizza slice in his hand was easily forgotten. Jack, too, seemed to forget that he held something in his hand as the only things he could feel were Daniel's warm, hard cock under his toes and Daniel's maddening toes over his cock. The touches were wonderfully kinky and neither had any intentions of backing off. Instead, they became absorbed in the deliberate massages by toes and foot arches as they masturbated each other slowly to completion.

As their orgasms waned, Jack quipped, "Foot massages are going to have a whole new meaning from now on."

Daniel silently agreed. He suddenly stared at his hand, finding the forgotten slice of pizza, now slightly crushed. Shrugging to himself, he took a bite and chewed contentedly. Yep, nothing better than after-sex food.

 

~

End


End file.
